8 Super Nukes Future
The 8 Super Nukes Future (aka Re-History) is a made up future that I don't know what to do with. So it's being put here. (please note this is W.I.P.) History Stuff So, in a nuclear world war with a few civil wars in the mix, 8 super nukes are launched. They all malfunction and target each other at the north pole. All of them hit each other and cause a giant nuclear chain reaction causing almost instant chaos. So, 3.876665231 fifths of the world hide in 6 bunkers. The bunkers are named: A, B, C, Potassium, Star, and Dark. Humans hide in these bunkers for 20,000 years until the explosions stop. Then, they hide in the bunkers for 40,000 more years until the Earth cools down. But. when they come out they find the world had been turned into a super continent with strange environments. Animals Dogs Hairless Bunker Dogs Dogs evolved to be grey, lazy, and fat in this timeline. Also, because of the heat these dogs lost their fur. Bunker Dogs Same as above, but these dogs have a thin layer of fur. (more animals coming soon, you can suggest stuff in the comments) Civilizations Incasation: These people are from bunker Potassium and one person from bunker star. They are advanced in technology and have tall, odd shaped buildings for work and homes. Language: English Conquestia: These people are very religious and work to conquer all others, and one time they succeeded (read more of that in the history segment). Their main base had castle like buildings but most of the time they just take other peoples land. Also, they come from Bunker Star, Bunker Dark, and Bunker C. Language: part French and part Spanish Tribes: there are too many to describe, but just know there are little groups. Emotudarkvia: Emotudarkvia is a group that makes modern day type buildings, and has no intention of socialization with other groups. They are from bunker C and Dark. They also have music from modern day from what is considered emo. (like Set It Off, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, and My Chemical Romance) Language: English and a little bit of Japanese. Avcopia: These people are focused on building above all else and have no style of building. They are 1/2 of the people from bunker A, 1/3 the people from bunker B, and the other 17% is of unknown origin. Language: A cross of Latin, Chinese, French, and a 6,000 words of English. Melon Heads: They had no bunker. They built a base deep in a mountain when the war started, and gathered as much food, weapons, and things from modern life as possible. They all have melons smashed on their heads and have not forgotten old life, unlike the bunker people. Icians: Icians are the result of 1/4 of bunker C drifting away from the rest of the bunker. When the world cooled down they found themselves at the other side of the world, at an icy island. This was one of the only places that wasn't connected to the rest of the land. They built igloo like buildings and live more like wild animals then humans. Language: they formed their own language called Ician that only uses a few words from English and Japanese. MORE GROUPS SOON! Events coming soon! I haven't wrote this much for a while, and I want to take a break.